<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're Divine to Me by Pyro451</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766316">You're Divine to Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyro451/pseuds/Pyro451'>Pyro451</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - FatT, Big Robot, Excerpt Hinata, Getting Together, M/M, The Divine Vigor, You don't need to know anything about FatT, some violence but nothing graphic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:14:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyro451/pseuds/Pyro451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata, the Excerpt of the Divine Vigor, returns to his home only to find it beset by pirates and his commander, Kageyama, uncooperative as usual. Pirates are easy to crush, but his crush on Kageyama, that ones not so easy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're Divine to Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Haikyuu anime day!</p><p>I am a huge fan of the Podcast Friends at the Table, and especially their sci-fi seasons, so I decided to take that setting and make into an AU for Haikyuu. If you haven't listened to FatT don't worry. You don't need to know anything about it. The one thing you need know is that Divines are living thinking machines that have near god like powers. They work with regular people and as part of that cooperation they work with certain individuals called Excerpts. They are part partner, part pilot, part collaborator.</p><p>And that's all you really need to know. I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata waved goodbye as he escaped the atmosphere of the planet. His mission had been a success and that was the best he could ask for. He had managed to both protect the civilians as they evacuated and take care of the unwelcome intruders. And there was very little damage to the civilians, personally or to their property. Overall a complete win he would say. </p><p>The cockpit flashed orange twice as Hinata felt the sense of someone chiding him in his mind. Ok, not a <i>complete</i> win he would say. Vigor did get a small, the cockpit flashed orange again, fine medium amount of damage in that fight. Hinata shrugged. There wasn’t anything he could have done about it. It was either that or possibly let civilians get hurt. And that was something he simply couldn’t have allowed to happen, even if it was only a possibility. The cockpit flashed again, this time gray and Hinata felt a sense of worry. </p><p>“Of course you did good. You’re the best partner I could have ever asked for. Those pirates never stood a chance. So what if we took a couple of shots in middle of it. We gave as good as we got. We completed the mission and that’s what matters.” </p><p>The cockpit erupted in a bright yellow, staying that way for a few moments before slowly receding as Hinata felt joy radiate in his mind.</p><p>“I’m happy too. Besides, the damage isn’t too bad. Should be easy enough to fix. Especially with our people.” </p><p>The cockpit flashed a combination of red and orange as Hinata felt more chiding. </p><p>“I know I know. They’re going to be mad at us. But there is nothing we can do. He’ll just have to understand that we did what we thought was the best move at the time. Certainly he’ll believe that…again.” Hinata smiled weakly at his last statement as the cockpit flashed yellow three times and Hinata felt laughing echo in his mind.</p><p>—————</p><p>It had been a few hours and Hinata was getting little anxious. </p><p>“The Fleet can’t have traveled that far ahead of us right? We only took a short detour to check out that planet. We should have hit them by now.” </p><p>The cockpit flashed brown as Hinata felt a wave of nervousness. </p><p>“Same Vigor. I feel like something is wrong. I’m going to increase our speed.” Hinata said as he turned one of the knobs next to him and another knob across from him. </p><p>With that Vigor, which had so far been going at a fast, if gentle, speed immediately rocketed forward with a burst of speed as the fire on Vigor grew larger and more intense. Hinata clenched his fist as he tried to look at thee monitors around him, hoping to spy his home ship before it was too late.</p><p>—————</p><p>Time seemed to pass slower now, even though Hinata knew that was impossible. It had been another hour and there was still nothing in sight. He was about to ask what Vigor thought when the cockpit glowed with a deep red and a sense of danger filled Hinata’s mind. Vigor had found the ship and, like they had thought, it was in danger. </p><p>Hinata saw that the ship, Vigor’s Respite, was currently being harried by a couple of small fighters. The fighters looked to be small, only big enough to hold a single pilot, nothing Hinata needed to be overly worried about. Still, Hinata grit his teeth. Who were these people and what were they doing attacking his home? They were about to find how truly they messed by attacking the exact wrong ship. </p><p>Hinata slammed a button on the front of the control panel and the cockpit began to glow a deep red as the control panel sank into the floor, disappearing inside the body of Vigor. Hinata stood up as the control panel disappeared, grabbing a set of pulleys that had come out of the walls, attaching them to his suit. </p><p>“Alright Vigor. It’s time to solve some problems.” </p><p>The intensity of the red glow in the cockpit increased slightly as Hinata felt himself being pulled up by the pulleys and be suspended in the middle of the cockpit. As Hinata locked himself into place in the middle of the cockpit, fire raced down the pulleys holding Hinata up. It quickly spread over his entire body, fully covering him in its warm embrace. To anyone else it looked like Hinata was completely engulfed in flames. Which, they weren’t completely wrong about. He <i>was</i> completely engulfed in flames. But it was Vigor’s flames and they couldn’t harm him. Not when he and Vigor were completely linked together like this, body and mind in sync. When Hinata moved Vigor moved. What Vigor saw Hinata saw. It was the ultimate combination. And Hinata loved it. </p><p>Connecting completely with Vigor was something wonderful and unique. Every time there was this burst of life and power as they synced to each other. The connection flowed smoothly between the two of them, born out of the sheer experience they had being together. Linked like this, Hinata could see what Vigor saw, felt like Vigor felt. They were connected in every sense of the word. They weren’t just an Excerpt and a Divine anymore. <i>They</i> were Vigor now. </p><p>Vigor rushed forward, flames expanding and contracting as they raced towards the battle. The battle seemed to have stalled out as the defenders on Vigor’s Respite had managed to take out what looked like two of the five ships in the attack. They couldn’t seem to hit the other three though as they were moving too fast, turning too quickly . With Vigor though it was easy for Hinata to spot the three ships and calculate where they were headed next. With a quick extension of his hand Hinata reached out to grab at a ship that was projected to pass by. Mimicking Hinata’s action Vigor extended their arm and grabbed the ships that had flown too close and crushed it, like crumpling a piece of paper. Hinata held the ship in their hand, still clenched, as he looked for the other two ships. He spotted one in the distance, as it was preparing to fire at one of the side doors of the ship. </p><p>“Oh no you don’t!” Hinata yelled as he snapped his finger and made a throwing motion in his hand. </p><p>Vigor did the same motion, but this time the snap created a long spear made of condensed fire which Vigor tossed with extreme speed and pinpoint precision, piercing the enemy ships cockpit like a bullseye. At the same time Vigor spotted the other ship coming up from behind them, clearly expecting to get a surprise attack in since both of the mechs hand were full. They wouldn’t be so lucky. Vigor make a motion like they were cracking one of their wrists and the arm holding the crushed ship separated from its underside, revealing a second arm. With that arm Vigor made a simple wave with the new hand as a wave of fire erupted from them and towards the oncoming ship. As the fire reached the ship it dissipated, leaving the ship untouched. A second later the ships engines exploded. Funny what happens when an engine gets too much fuel at once. </p><p>As the heat of battle died down and Hinata and Vigor checked their surroundings, not seeing any more ships in the immediate vicinity, they sighed. The fire slowly retreated from Hinata’s body as Vigor unclenched their hand, letting the crushed ship float away. Hinata felt themselves slowly be lowered until their feet touched the floor of the cockpit. It was always a little sad and lonely disconnecting from Vigor. The perfect unison he felt with them was magical. But it had to end sometime. If Hinata stayed like that too long he had the potential to burnout, his brain not prepared to absorb the full weight of what a Divine mind was capable of.</p><p>The deep red glow of the cockpit slowly morphed into a deep blue as the two separated from each other. </p><p>“You did good buddy. Couldn’t have done it without you.” </p><p>The blue glow was replaced with a bright yellow flash as Hinata felt a warmth surround his body. </p><p>“I’m happy too.” Hinata said out loud. </p><p>As Hinata settled back into their seat in the cockpit, Vigor slowly drifted over to the Respite. </p><p>“The Divine Vigor and Excerpt The light flew across the sky and into the valley, filling it with Sun and warmth reporting for duty.” Hinata said over the comms link he had with the Respite. </p><p>“Welcome home you two. Took you long enough didn’t it? We almost had everything solved before you even got here.” The operator responded. </p><p>Hinata laughed. “Yeah, yeah of course you did. You know you would have been toast without us.” </p><p>The door opened as the operator laughed with Hinata, letting them see inside their home once again. Vigor’s respite was a wonderful place Hinata thought. The best ship in the Fleet if you asked him. It was always so bright and colorful and active. There was never a boring day on board. </p><p>Vigor’s Respite was diamond shaped with sides that looked like tightly coiled springs and a middle section that was made of bridges that connected the different sides of the ship with the one another, all surrounding a central hub that reached outward like the axle on a wheel. This meant that there were two ways to get around the ship. One was to find the nearest bridge and use it to get to the other side of the ship closer to your destination. The other way, which was the one Hinata liked to use, was to physically walk around the length of the ship to get wherever you wanted to go. </p><p>Hinata liked to walk the length of the ship and very rarely took any of the bridges. He thought it was fun to walk all over the ship everyday, seeing the faces of everyone as he passed by. Hinata was a people person and he enjoyed talking to whoever he met. People said one of his greatest strengths was his ability to make friends with anyone immediately. Hinata disagreed, saying that they were giving him too much credit. He couldn’t possibly be friends with everybody. </p><p>“Hinata! Where are you, you dumbass!” Hinata sighed as heard the voice yell out. </p><p>The cockpit flashed brown as Vigor heard the voice too. </p><p>“Don’t worry. I’ll take care of him. He won’t get too mad…I hope.” Hinata said, trying to reassure both Vigor and himself. </p><p>Vigor finally docked at the main bay inside the ship as Hinata saw a figure approach quickly and, from what he imagined, angrily. </p><p>“I know you’re in there Hinata. You can’t stay in there all day.” The voice said again. </p><p>“And what will you do if I do? You know Vigor would be willing to help. They like me more than you.” Hinata said as he stuck his tongue out at the guy yelling at him. </p><p>“I will come in there myself if I have to. I’ll do anything I need to so I can wring your neck for this latest stunt.” </p><p>Hinata rolled his eyes. “Fine, fine. Whatever you say. I wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself doing the impossible.” Hinata pressed a button on the panel in front of him as the door at the front of the cockpit opened up. </p><p>As Hinata was leaving the cockpit flashed one last time, this time the color pink spreading across the walls. </p><p>“Oh shut up.” Hinata said, blushing as he left. </p><p>A bridge of flame formed from Vigor as Hinata left, ending on the ground right in front of a man currently watching Hinata’s every move and staring daggers at him the whole time. </p><p>“What a beautiful day on Vigor’s Respite wouldn’t you agree, Divine Commander Kageyama?” Hinata said as he smiled innocently at Kageyama. </p><p>Kageyama didn’t seem to buy it. “Hinata, where have you been? What are those holes in Vigor? Haven’t I specifically told you time and time again not to disappear without at least telling someone. And if you do to not damage Vigor. They are very important to the Fleet, not something you can just take on a joyride whenever you want.” </p><p>“You still insist on calling me Hinata don’t you? I’m an Excerpt, have been for years now, and yet you still insist on calling me Hinata.” Hinata continued to smile. </p><p>“I will call you Sun when you do something that shows me you’re a proper Excerpt. So far I have yet to see that.” Kageyama continued to stare at Hinata, not giving an inch. </p><p>“You know, I technically outrank you. I could technically make you call me Sun.” Hinata smirked, sticking his tongue out a little. </p><p>Kageyama’s gaze changed from one of pure anger to one of, still anger, but with a competitive twinkle in it. </p><p>“I would like to see you try.” Kageyama said, leaning in towards Hinata, his face only a few inches away. </p><p>The effect was even more pronounced since Kageyama was a few inches taller than Hinata so he was also able to look down on him. As Hinata was about to say something a pair of hands came between the two of them, separating them and pushing them back. </p><p>“Guys, don’t fight please. You know Vigor doesn’t like it when you fight.” </p><p>“Alright Yamaguchi. I’ll do it for Vigor.” Hinata said as he stared at Kageyama, defiance written all over his face. </p><p>“Of course Divine Engineer Yamaguchi. I wouldn’t want to upset Vigor.” Kageyama replied, teeth clenched as returned the stare. </p><p>Neither of them moved, not wanting to be the first one to break the stare. </p><p>“Commander Kageyama if I could see you over here for a minute. I need to run something by you.” Yamaguchi said, coughing loudly. </p><p>Kageyama broke the stare first as he looked towards Yamaguchi. </p><p>“Of course Engineer Yamaguchi. Now you stay right here Hinata so we can…hey, get back here you.” Kageyama yelled as Hinata began to jog away. </p><p>“Catch me if you can, Kageyama.” Hinata said as he grinned and raced off away from the space port and into the depths of the ship.</p><p>—————</p><p>After escaping Kageyama, Hinata walked aimlessly through the ship. He enjoyed just walking through the ship, seeing what was happening to everyone around him. It gave him a sense that the ship was alive and not just a piece of metal in the vastness of space. As he passed by various shops he heard people call out to him. </p><p>“Morning Sun. Good weather today it seems.” </p><p>“Only the best on the Respite.” </p><p>“Morning Sun, how is Vigor doing? I hope those pirates weren’t too tough on them.” </p><p>“Pirates? What pirates? I blinked and they were gone. You must be imagining things.” </p><p>“Morning Sun, I hope you aren’t causing too much trouble today.” </p><p>“I would never. Cross my heart.” The shop owner gave him a disbelieving look and Hinata could only shrug in response. </p><p>“Sun, catch!” Hinata heard before he saw a volleyball come hurtling towards him. </p><p>Falling into a perfect receiving stance he bounced the ball off his arms, returning it back to where it came from in one fluid motion. </p><p>“Darn I thought I had you that time.” </p><p>“It was a nice try Natsu. You’re getting better though. Maybe one day you’ll be able to surprise me.” Hinata said as he walked over to her, patting her on the shoulder. </p><p>Natsu was dressed in casual clothes, a pair of shorts and a T-Shirt with holes in various places that didn’t make a lot of sense to Hinata, but somehow worked as a shirt. Hinata thought it must be her day off if she was out so early and dressed casually. They shared a brief hug as he walked up. </p><p>“How is Vigor? I heard you two ran away again.” Natsu asked, eyes looking up at Hinata like she already knew the answer. </p><p>Hinata rubbed the back of his neck. </p><p>“I told Tanaka and Noya about it at least?” Hinata said, giving a strained smile.</p><p>Natsu rolled her eyes. “You know that’s worse than telling no one at all. At least telling no one means someone would find out eventually. Telling those two just means they’ll cover for you while you’re gone.” </p><p>Hinata shrugged. “At least I told someone. That’s all Kageyama tells me I have to do.” </p><p>Natsu rolled her eyes before walking down the street, away from Hinata and towards one of the nearby bridges. Hinata quickly followed behind, unsure of where Natsu was headed. </p><p>“You should get along with Kageyama better. He’s only looking out for what’s best for you and Vigor.” Natsu said, slowing down a little as Hinata caught up to her. </p><p>“I’m trying but he doesn’t want to work with me. He’s always telling me about some rule or another that I keep forgetting about or am ignoring. That’s all that seems to be in his head whenever I talk to him.” </p><p>“Sun, you and I both know that you know every rule in the book. And if you didn’t you could easily ask Vigor and they would help you.” </p><p>Hinata looked away from Natsu’s face, not trusting his face not to betray him. </p><p>“You should just tell him.” Natsu said after Hinata didn’t say anything for a few moments. </p><p>“Tell him what?” Hinata asked, feigning ignorance. </p><p>Natsu looked at him again with a cold stare. </p><p>“What I am supposed to say then? ‘Hey Kageyama I know we constantly fight all the time, you don’t think I’m worthy of being an Excerpt and we work together but I just wanted to say I like you and think we should go on a date sometime.’ What could possibly go wrong with that?” Hinata asked, smug look on his face. </p><p>“You may be the Excerpt of Vigor but you somehow don’t have the drive to do anything about Kageyama do you?” She replied as she walked onto one of the connecting bridges as Hinata stood there stunned.</p><p>—————</p><p>Hinata stood stunned until Natsu was out of sight. After she was out of sight he gradually moved from stunned to annoyed. Mainly he was annoyed at it himself, though it was a little bit at Natsu. She was a good sister no matter what he said otherwise. She was able to cut directly to the heart of anything that was bothering him and get him to face the thing that he didn’t want to face. But, it kind of annoyed him how good she was at that. And everyone said he was the people person! </p><p>Hinata wasn’t sure what to do now so he started walking. He walked aimlessly across the ship, people occasionally calling out to him in greeting, but he wasn’t able to respond with more than a simple hello. He kept thinking about what Natsu had said, what Vigor had said and, what echoed throughout his mind the most, what Kageyama had said to him time and time again. Kageyama obviously didn’t think highly of him if he didn’t think he even deserved the title of Excerpt. Hinata wasn’t sure what he could do to make Kageyama see him in a good light. Hinata sighed. It was hopeless. </p><p>He finally looked at his surroundings and realized he had wandered to the opposite side of the ship from where he started. As he looked around one of the windows, gazing at the empty blackness of space, he saw a burst of color. It was really small in the distance but it steadily grew bigger and bigger, eventually joined by many other spots of light that also grew together with the first one. Right as Hinata was about to walk away to talk to someone about the odd lights, he saw a cluster of smaller lights break away from the group and scatter into the darkness. One of them was coming straight for him and, as it grew bigger, her recognized with shocking clarity that it was a missile and it was headed straight for the ship! </p><p>Hinata jumped to the side and tucked himself into a ball as the missile slammed into where he had just been standing, leaving a gaping hole in the side of the ship, alarm bells sounding across the entire ship in unison. </p><p><i>“EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY! EVERYONE PLEASE FIND THE NEAREST SAFE SHELTER! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! PLEASE FIND SHELTER!”</i> </p><p>The alarm bell rang out as Hinata stood up and shook himself off, dust and debris clinging to his body. His body tensed. He had to get to Vigor. He had to defend his home and the people on it from whoever was attacking. Pulling up a map of the ship in his mind, Hinata instantly charted the quickest path back to the dock where he had left Vigor. With the strength born of hard training and practice, Hinata raced away. He only hoped he wasn’t too late.</p><p>—————</p><p>Every step Hinata took felt like an eternity as he raced back to the dock, heart pounding in his chest as his legs pounded the floor. Sometimes it almost seemed like running so fast he was flying, seemingly gliding over the floor like it wasn’t even there. It took him longer than he thought ever possible to reach the dock, but he finally did reach it. </p><p>It was already under attack, the damage readily apparent as the forces there were gathered in small groups, preparing for either more missiles or even a ground invasion. There were a few defenders who tried to reach for their own ships but they very rarely made it. And if they did their ship didn’t last very long. Hinata screamed. Who would dare do this to his home? He would rip them apart, piece by piece when he got a hold of them so that they would know what they had done. </p><p>Hinata scanned the battlefield quickly. He saw some familiar faces as he looked around, all alive thankfully, but none of them the one he was looking for. Observing the flight and shot patterns of the two enemy vessels nearby Hinata timed his run to exactly miss detection by either of them. He ran towards the first group of familiar faces he saw. It was a couple of people, Yamaguchi, Tanaka, Noya, all alive and not badly injured from what he could see. Hinata was relieved for a second before he wiped that from his face and steadied himself. </p><p>“Yamaguchi, status report.” Hinata commanded as he got close. </p><p>“Sun! Thank goodness you’re here. They came out of nowhere. We were just finishing diagnostics on Vigor and were getting ready to repair them when all of the sudden we were rocked by multiple explosions. Vigor managed to protect us from the first blast before being driven away by the enemy fleet. I’m not sure where they are now.” Hinata nodded, taking in all the information and processing it. </p><p>“Do you know where Kageyama is?” Hinata asked, yelling from the constant sound of fighting all around. </p><p>Yamaguchi shook his head. “I haven’t seen the Commander since before this started. He was on the main dock area looking over some figures and then I lost him after the explosions started.” </p><p>Hinata grit his teeth. That wasn’t a good sign. That could mean Kageyama was hurt, or worse. Hinata shook his head, trying to shake himself out of the impending spiral. He just had to find Kageyama first and then everything would be ok. </p><p>“Where did you see him last?” Hinata asked. </p><p>“Over there.” Yamaguchi replied, pointing to the area where Hinata had left him just a few hours ago. </p><p>Hinata nodded as looked to the rest of the dock, waiting for his opportunity to run over. He found it a few moments later as one of the enemy ships turned away from him. It took him only a moment to make it over to the main dock area. As he ran over he saw that it had been completely shot through, the ground rough and torn up, evidence of a large explosion clearly visible. As Hinata searched around for any sign of Kageyama he gasped. There was a trail of blood and it was leading away from here. Maybe Kageyama had been hurt, but not enough to where he couldn’t walk. Hinata let his hope rise just a tiny bit as he followed the trail of blood. It led away from here and towards the central control building for the dock. Hinata shivered as he followed the trail. There was a lot of blood and he knew that couldn’t be good. </p><p>He sped up his pace a little as he followed the trail, it ducking and weaving throughout the area, always just out of sight of any enemies ships in the area. Hinata was able to quickly reach the end of the trail in a short time, it stopping at the foot of the main door into the central building. As he pushed opened the door Hinata gasped. Kageyama was there, lying just under the control panel for the dock. He looked unconscious or worse Hinata couldn’t tell. Hinata rushed over. </p><p>“Kageyama! Are you ok? How bad is it?” Hinata said, tongue almost tripping over the words as they rushed to get out of his mouth. </p><p>Kageyama looked bad. The whole front of his body was soaked red and he had multiple gashes across his entire front side. Kageyama coughed as he opened his eyes slightly. </p><p>“Hinata? You made it back. I’m glad. Now we can stand a fighting chance.” Kageyama coughed, a sick wet cough. </p><p>“They came on us too quickly. There was nothing we could do. Our fleet is decimated. You’re the only hope left.” Kageyama coughed again. </p><p>“Excerpt The light flew across the sky and into the valley, filling it with Sun and warmth, I herby order you to, with the assistance of the Divine Vigor, eliminate the invaders attacking Vigor’s Respite and restore peace to the ship and its people. Do you copy?” Kageyama commanded, his voice not betraying any of his current situation. </p><p>“You know, I still out rank you.” Hinata said, a tear falling onto Kageyama’s face. </p><p>“You always were a handful. I liked that about you the most.” Kageyama said as his eyes closed and his breathing grew shallow. </p><p>Hinata laid Kageyama down slowly, resting his head on the remains of a shirt nearby. Hinata stood up, wiped his eyes, and took one breath in and one breath out. By the time the breath left his body Hinata’s face had fallen flat, the only emotion in his eyes, those burning with unconcealed rage. Hinata grabbed the controls of the dock and, using two of the large mechanical dock arms positioned around the dock, he slammed them into one of the enemy vessels, shattering the cockpit and causing it to spiral out of control and slam against the side of the dock, an explosion radiating throughout the area. </p><p>Hinata tried to hit the other one but it was already aware of the move and boosted out of the way, racing towards the main control booth and filling it with gunfire. Hinata ducked just as the gunfire started, dragging himself and Kageyama under one of the control panels. Hinata fumed. This is not how it was going to end. He wouldn’t allow it. </p><p>Hinata looked around the destroyed room and saw something glint across from him. Hinata prayed it was what he though it was as he waited for the enemy to pause in their firing. He didn’t have to wait long as the gunfire went silently shortly after. At that sign Hinata sprung across the room, grabbing the rifle in his hand and firing at the cockpit of the enemy ship. He took multiple shots, none of them effective, before he was forced to retreat back under the table. Cursing the rifle he threw it away unsure what to do next. Looking around there was nothing he could do. Hinata bashed his hands on the ground. There had to be something! Anything! He had to save the fleet and Natsu and Kageyama and there was nothing he could about it. As he kept wracking his brain for an answer he suddenly found it was quiet. </p><p>The gunfire had stopped for some reason. </p><p>Hinata poked his head out from the control table and was greeted with a large clenched fist, covered in flame. Hinata grinned, it spreading across his face like the fire before him. </p><p>“I knew they couldn’t keep you down!” Hinata yelled as he jumped towards Vigor’s hand. </p><p>Vigor dropped the ship, catching Hinata and bringing him to his chest as the door opened. Rushing inside Hinata immediately slammed the red button and locked his body to the pulleys coming out of the wall. The cockpit glowed a red, so deep and dark that Hinata could barely see anything inside the cockpit, so consumed it was by the red. As Hinata finished locking himself in, the flames burst over him all at once, radiating a light blue. The flames on the outside of Vigor copied the color and burst into a roaring light blue, flames snapping like they were alive, everything around them being caught in their heat. </p><p>Hinata’s mind melded with Vigor’s and he felt his body overcome by rage. Hinata couldn’t think of anything besides finding and destroying those who would dare to mess with <i>his</i> ship, <i>his</i> fleet, <i>his</i> people. Hinata screamed as Vigor fired forward, scorching the inside of the dock as they moved. Hinata couldn’t count how many ships there were, just that there were still more out there and he had to deal with them. Still screaming Hinata dashed towards the main group of ships, barreling through them, flailing his arms around, Vigor’s 4 arms doing the same, and crushing any of the ships in his way, the remaining ships melting through their sheer proximity to Vigor’s body. After dispatching that group Vigor continued to zip around the battlefield, indiscriminately destroying any ships in their path. </p><p>As the battle continued, the flames continuing to rage on Hinata’s body, he began to feel a new sensation. It was pain. His body, his mind, and the cockpit around him, were all slowly starting to burn and melt. Hinata was slowly beginning to lose himself to Vigor. And while Vigor had never been hurt by Vigor’s flames before, he had also never had them glow blue before. None of it mattered to Hinata though. As long as he was able to finish his mission he didn’t care what became of him. He would sacrifice himself, body and mind, if he needed too. As long as he could secure the safety of the ship and its people. </p><p>Hinata and Vigor continued to zip around the battlefield, taking out anything they saw. It was an endless battle, Hinata unable to see or feel anything beyond his and Vigor’s combined rage and their united goal to protect the ship, his body and mind continuing to ever so slowly burn away. At least, he almost had no other thoughts. There was one thought that did enter Hinata’s mind and did manage to pierce through the rage. It was that maybe Hinata <i>should</i> sacrifice himself because what was the point now? He had failed to protect Kageyama from being hurt. He had failed to protect the ship from being hurt. So he had to make sure that the least he could do was destroy the threat, whatever it took to ensure no one else would be hurt. And so, Hinata kept fighting. He kept fighting until there was nothing left to fight. And once that was done Vigor stopped moving. </p><p>Hinata tried to get Vigor to keep moving, keep fighting. But it refused. Vigor looked around at the battlefield and so did Hinata. They saw nothing but destruction. Nothing but floating wrecks of ships, most half or fully melted. It was terrifying. Hinata screamed. The scream was a deep primal scream, a mix of pain, anger and despair. As the scream ended Hinata saw one last ship in the distance. Though the inside of Vigor’s cockpit was still melting and Hinata’s space suit, deep red in this light but normally a mix of black and orange, was half melted and both his body and mind were being to fully burn, he was determined to finish everything. </p><p>Hinata’s vision a blur of motion he swiftly moved to the ship in his sight and prepared to strike it down with one final blow. But, in the instant before he did, he saw something glint off the outside of the ship. It was a symbol. A symbol of a V in flames. Vigor’s symbol. What was this ship doing with Vigor’s symbol Hinata thought, the symbol momentarily distracting him from enacting vengeance. In that moment Hinata looked at the ship closer and saw there was someone inside the cockpit. It was hard to tell who it was exactly but from what Hinata could pick out the figure was tall, had black hair, and the most striking blue eyes Hinata had ever seen. </p><p>“Hey dumbass Hinata. You better calm down or you’ll burn yourself out. And that’s an order.” </p><p>“That guy. Even when he’s dead he thinks he can still boss me around.” Hinata whispered with a smile, the flames around him changing from their current blue, to yellow, then orange, then red and then, finally, to nothing as the flames went out entirely. </p><p>As soon as the flames went out Hinata slumped forward, unconscious, his attachment to Vigor the only thing keeping him from falling face first onto the floor of the, now slightly melted, cockpit. </p><p>—————</p><p>Hinata slowly opened his eyes, blinking as the harsh glare of artificial lighting stung his eyes. </p><p>Slowly pushing himself up, his body a mass of aches and pains, tender spots on tender spots, Hinata saw that he was in a hospital room, white floors and ceilings greeting  him. He was dressed in a hospital gown, white gauze covering various parts of his body. It was a private hospital room, Hinata being the only bed in the room. But he wasn’t the only person. </p><p>Next to his bed, on the side nearest the door, there was another person. They were currently asleep, head titled forward but still sitting upright in their chair.  They wore a casual outfit, one which Hinata had never seen them in before, had black hair, were kind of tall and, while Hinata couldn’t see their eyes, he knew exactly what they looked like. </p><p>“Some kind of Divine Commander you are. Sleeping on the job while someone else takes care of all the work for you.” Hinata whispers, his voice quiet from sleep and disuse. </p><p>“That’s what subordinates are for right? To do stuff I don’t want to do.” Kageyama replied, head still leaned down but voice also quiet from sleep. Kageyama lifted his head up, looking at Hinata but not saying anything more. After that they both sat there in silence, neither sure what to say. </p><p>“How is Vigor?” Hinata said, breaking the silence after a few minutes. </p><p>“They’re good. They are being taken care of by the engineers. Their shell and cockpit were moderately damaged, a combination of enemy weapons and melted metal. They should be back in full condition in the next few days though. Nothing too serious I’ve been told.” Kageyama replied, voice neutral. </p><p>Hinata fell silent again, unsure how to ask the next question. </p><p>“You’ll be fine too, the doctors said. You were at about the same level as Vigor, or maybe a bit worse. You had some burns…across your entire body. And your brain seemed to be shriveling in some areas because of the heat it was exposed too. But there was no permanent damage the doctors said. You were only asleep for 2 days…which the doctors said was normal for what you went through.” Kageyama seemed at a loss for words for a second before finding them again. “What happened out there Sun…no Hinata.”</p><p>Hinata’s face fell and he looked away from Kageyama. Kageyama sighed. </p><p>“I know you’re mad that I don’t call you by your Excerpt name. And, originally, it was exactly like I said. I didn’t think you were a fitting Excerpt. But recently that reason has changed. I keep calling you Hinata…because no one else does. It’s special. I want you to remember who <i>you</i> are. Not as a pilot of Vigor. Not as an Excerpt to the Fleet. As Hinata, a brother, a friend and a person that I like.” Hinata turned back towards Kageyama, eyes curious but not interrupting. </p><p>“So, what happened out there Hinata? There have been reports that Vigor was glowing blue. That you weren’t even fighting properly. You were just ramming into the enemy ships and either smashing them with your bulk or melting them from the intensity of the flames. What was going on?” Kageyama asked, the last part almost inaudible as he placed his hands on the side of Hinata’s bed.</p><p>Hinata paused, took a single deep breath in and then out, and spoke. “I don’t remember much so I can’t really tell you. All I remember was rage and pain and despair…I thought I had lost you Kageyama. I thought someone had taken you from me. And so I did the only thing I could think to do. I made sure they could never take anything else from anyone ever again.” Hinata’s voice drifted away as he looked out the window, staring out into a small park setup where people were sitting and playing and resting. </p><p>All together. </p><p>“You thought I would die from a simple wound? I have been around you for years now and that’s had a greater chance at killing me than any wound.” Kageyama said, smiling and reaching out to grab Hinata’s hand and hold it in his. </p><p>The smile was small. And soft. And it was the first time Hinata had ever seen Kageyama smile. But it created a light of its own that, Hinata thought, was brighter than all the suns he had ever seen combined.</p><p>“It was scary.” Hinata said. “The thought of losing you. Not being able to tell you how I feel. Ending this in the exact opposite way I wanted to. That was the scariest part of it all. Not the fire, not the violence. Losing you Kageyama.” Hinata squeezed Kageyama’s hands. </p><p>“You’ll never lose me again.” Kageyama said squeezing Hinata’s hand back. </p><p>“You won’t lose me because I obviously can’t look away for more than five seconds without you doing something ridiculous. Every time I look away you are galavanting across space, injuring yourself. You know how much paperwork that is for me?” Kageyama tried to keep his face serious and neutral but it quickly broke into laughter. </p><p>Hinata pulled his hands away from Kageyama’s and swatted at him. “Me? What about you? Every time I am away from you the ship gets attacked. It seems like you’re the irresponsible one here. Maybe if you did your job better I wouldn’t have to break so many rules.” Hinata said, sticking his tongue out at Kageyama. </p><p>“Why you.” Kageyama yelled as he threw himself forward, his body laying on top of Hinata’s. </p><p>“Mercy Kageyama, mercy. You wouldn’t hurt some injured in the line of battle would you? You’re going to mess with my bandages!” Hinata shrieked, laughing the whole time. </p><p>“And what are you going to do if I don’t give it to you?” Kageyama said, arms leaning over Hinata like a cage. </p><p>“This.” Hinata said, leaning his head up to meet Kageyama’s lips with his own. </p><p>“Finally. It took forever for me to be able to do that.” Hinata sighed, head back on his pillows. </p><p>“When are you going to learn I’m in charge.” Kageyama growled deep and low, pinning Hinata’s wrist to the bed as he leaned his face to meet Hinata’s own, lips meeting lips. </p><p>“In your dreams.” Hinata said, mouth in a smile as he met Kageyama’s lips with his own again.</p><p>—————</p><p>Hinata smiled. It had taken almost a month to get himself and Vigor back into full service mode, but it was finally time. He and Vigor were together again, flying through space, doing whatever they saw fit. Or, at least, mostly what they saw fit. There was one little change now. </p><p>“You dumbass. If I’ve told you once I’ve told you a thousand times. No unauthorized missions. You could get you, or even Vigor, hurt. And we don’t want that again so soon. We need our Divine and Excerpt in full health.” Kageyama said as his voice echoed throughout Vigor’s cockpit, a mixture of anger and genuine concern. </p><p>Hinata rolled his eyes. “Fine Divine Commander Kageyama. I, The light flew across the sky and into the valley, filling it with Sun and warmth, promise to not do any unauthorized missions…starting now.” </p><p>As Hinata finished he pushed a button on the control panel in front of him and Vigor burst forward, racing away from the ship. The cockpit flashed orange as they raced away. </p><p>“I know I know. We’ll go back soon enough. It’s just fun to mess with him sometimes.” Hinata said, laughing as the cockpit around him rhythmically flashed with yellow light.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading.  I hope you enjoyed it.</p><p>Also, I realized after I finished this I never described Vigor but I couldn't find a place to naturally put it in. So here's that description.</p><p>Vigor looks looks like a large humanoid robot, about 35-40ft tall. It’s made of what looks like a thin sheet of chrome (it isn’t thin), appearing similar to skin. People can’t normally see that though as the Divine is constantly on fire. It has two arms that can expand into four and the same with its legs. Its head is a large orb, similar to a sun. The cockpit is located in the center of the chest.</p><p>Also, also, if you haven’t listened to Friends at the Table you should do that.</p><p>If you want to scream about various anime boys and such with me you can find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/Pyro_451">Twitter</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>